


Krypto custody

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon's little sister loves him but Kon thinks she loves the dog a little more
Kudos: 10





	Krypto custody

Kon woke up feeling warm and with the knowledge that there was another heartbeat in his bed that wasn’t his or Krypto’s. He had flown back in the morning he could remember that. He pulled his head from the pillow to give a small huff when he saw small arms flung over his dog.

“Lena.” His voice was a little husky but Kon had fallen into his bed literally after taking a shower and it had been like four in the morning or later he couldn’t remember. “When did you come in here?” He had to reach over Krypto’s snout in order to stroke his little sister’s hair.

“When did you come home.” Was mumbled before Lena opened her eyes. Beautiful eyes the same colour and shape as his. Just her eyes were a bit accusing. “I didn’t hear you come in! Daddy only told me at breakfast!”

“Dad would have known the moment I came in.” Lex had the place wired to shit so the moment Kon opened a window his Dad knew. He would have noted it but not bothered Kon because he had known the job that Kon had been on before he had managed to come home. “I promised that I would be back this week right?” He stroked her red hair as Krypto whined. “I knew you missed this guy.” He teased. “And me.”

“I missed you.” She murmured it into Krypto’s fur until he whined. “I missed you so much it isn’t fair!”

“Tell me about it.” Kon hissed before he hugged his dog too. he watched his little sister as she giggled and watched him back. Then his stomach growled. “What time is it?” A glance at his dresser made him wince. “What time did you come in here?”

“Daddy told me at breakfast and I came here right away but you wouldn’t wake up!” Yeah he certainly wouldn’t wake up. He had been tired as hell and breakfast was around seven so she had been here since something to eight. It was almost one now.

“I was really tired Lena.” A soft brush to her hair before he sat up. “I need to take a shower. You could have just run about with Krypto until I was awake.” She liked that dog so much he was surprised they hadn’t abandoned him.

“I wanted to see you and Krypto wouldn’t leave the bed.” She stroked his side and Krypto snuffled her. “I think he was tired too Kon.”

“He might have been.” Kon admitted before he leaned over to pat her head again. “I need to talk to Dad for a bit but then you can show me everything you’ve been up to okay? I’m going to be here for a while the both of us. You should get something to eat though.”

It was a surprise that Lex had just let her sleep next to her without waking her for lunch or anything but Lex probably had his reasons. His dad rarely did things on a whim. If he let Lena sleep tucked away from Kon. There had to be a good reason for it and most likely Kon didn’t want to touch that one with a pole. Not after the week that they had. He was wiped.

X

“Maybe I should get her a dog.” Lex sipped from his glass as he watched Lena on the rug. “She’s taken to yours rather well. I should let Selina steal something special for her.”

“You’re rich. At least buy it Dad.” Kon groaned as he watched Lena sleep on Krypto’s back. “And why’s she so tired? I swear she’s down every time that I look around? Is it a growth spurt or is she working that hard Dad?”

“Shell companies and running your own company is hard work.” His Dad mused as Mercy handed him a tablet. “Her brain is going and when it is not she has codes to do and people to instruct. Her body can’t keep up with the pace she wants to set.” Lex had a wide grin as he checked his tablet. “She will learn Kon-El.”

“Alright alright.” Kon murmured as he sat back. “I’m thinking of leaving Krypto here when I have to leave. Keep her company. I can’t exactly take him to space and I’ve already cleared it with Clark. It’s not as if he can take him in either.”

“I find that strange since Krypto was his dog first.” Lex said dryly. Krypto raised his head and Lex huffed. “I have no problem with you staying here.” He told the dog. “But I find it ironic that your first owner can’t take you in for at least a week. What’s his reason?”

“How would he explain it to Lois?” Kon pointed out and Lex rolled his eyes. “Okay don’t be huffy with me. I told him to tell Lois already.”

“He’s sleeping with her. She lives with him and she still doesn’t know.” Lex refilled his glass before he groaned. “I’m surrounded by idiots and only idiots. How do you sleep with someone and not know? that’s how Lana found out to begin with!”

“Jesus!” Kon yelled. “Don’t talk about that shit! I don’t wanna know I don’t wanna know!” The last thing he wanted to think about was Clark doing anything. “Ugh… wait how-“

“Because I knew what he was and then they slept together and she behaved differently so I knew that she knew.” Lex hissed as he drained his glass. “That’s why I don’t understand why Lois doesn’t. Clark’s acting hasn’t gotten that much better.”

“Ugh.” It was sort of true. “Well that’s his problem.” Lena mumbled and hugged Krypto tighter so Kon took pity on his dog. “I’m taking Lena to the gardens. I think it would be nice for her to lay about down there. She can play there when she gets up. We might hit the second labs afterwards.”

“Leave your suit in lab four I’ll update it while I have the chance.” Lex refilled his glass before Krypto got to his feet. Lena was on his back and it was too amusing. “I have to make sure our guest is comfortable for after you leave.”


End file.
